First Blood
by Raptor D DE
Summary: This was my entry for Kendra's Vampire Kensuke challenge-Also my first Daiken/Kensuke...Daisuke goes to the Digital World in the middle of the night to meet with an Emperor that has a taste for blood...


Hello Everyone!  
  
It's just me, Raptor Darkshadow, letting you know that the Vampire Ken fic contest has inspired me to write my very first Daiken/Kensuke.  
  
There isn't much that I have to say about it, other than I wrote it in just under an hour, so it may not be as thought out as it could be, but I'm kinda proud of it/  
  
Go easy on me here, I'm a beginner……  
  
  
  
First Blood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…Digimon belongs to a lot of rich people that I envy. I am making no money off this fic, and frankly I have no money so it would be pretty pointless to sue me.  
  
This is an original fic by me, if you would like to use it or post it somewhere else, please let me know first…That's about all I can think of now…  
  
He wondered if he had waited long enough. It felt like he had been lying there for hours, but knowing his usual grasp of time and chronic impatience, it had probably only been a few minutes. He had to be sure that he had waited long enough, but didn't want to risk opening his eyes too early.  
  
He took a couple deep breaths, then started counting in his head, making himself go slowly. He had to be sure. Deciding that he had waited long enough, or just unable to wait any longer, he wasn't really sure, he cracked one eye. He looked around his dark room. He looked at the sleeping figure in front of him and watched Demiveemon's chest slowly rise and fall as the small Digimon took deep even breaths through his open mouth. Satisfied that the Digimon was asleep, Daisuke carefully moved off of the futon, taking great care not to disturb his sleeping partner.  
  
He took of his pajamas and dropped them on the floor next to his futon, pulling on his customary shorts, t-shirt, and vest, pulling the goggles from the dresser onto his head in a much practiced, instinctive movement. He crept out of his room and silently slid the door closed behind him. More confident now that he wouldn't wake anyone, he walked quietly down the dark hall into the computer room after going to the front door to get his shoes, sliding the door shut behind him.  
  
He took a deep breath and turned on the computer, waiting impatiently for the computer to boot up. When the cycle was complete, he brought his D-3 up so it was inches from the screen and whispered, "Digiport open!"  
  
The next thing he knew, he was standing on a grassy hill in the Digital World. He looked around, wrapping his arms around himself against the chilly night. First he scanned his surroundings, looking for any sign of the person he had come to meet, finding none. Then he turned his attention away from his immediate surroundings and looked into the distance. The hill he stood on was alone in a large grassy plain, the short moon-silvered grasses below moving in waves in the slight wind that ruffled his short spiky hair and tugged playfully at the edges of his clothing. In the distance, he could make out a large forest on one side that gradually gave way to rolling hills and then craggy mountains as it stretched all the way around, creating a large oval valley. To his left was a large lake, its mirrored surface placid and flat, silently reflecting the mountains.  
  
Nothing, save the waving of the grasses in the silent wind, moved. All was still and quiet. Daisuke thought that this place, peaceful and secluded as it was, would be crawling with Digimon, even at this time of night as nocturnal Digimon came out of their caves, nests, and burrows to take the place of the Digimon that ruled the day. But there was nothing. Nothing moved anywhere near the lonely hill on which he stood, waiting for the one that had always called him back to the Digital World late at night. He looked up at the sky, staring at the full silver disc of the moon as it rose slowly into the center of the sky, casting everything in a muted white glow and throwing pitch shadows across the landscape from anything that stood above the rest. He stared past the bright specks of foreign stars in unknown constellations, not seeing them, instead waiting for the other to appear.  
  
He felt himself shiver as the chill seeped through him, rubbing his arms to try and warm himself. He scanned the area around him again and again, every time looking for the one he was to meet, every time disappointed when he saw no sign of him. He isn't coming…  
  
He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the gloved hand touch his shoulder. He turned quickly, stifling a scream as his heart beat pounded in his ears. Standing directly behind him, tinted glasses opaque in the moonlight, smiling that small, knowing smile, was the Digimon Emperor. Daisuke placed his hand on his chest and laughed nervously, trying to slow his racing heart. He didn't say anything, just stood there and smiled.  
  
Daisuke cleared his throat and ran one hand through his hair, smiling awkwardly, "I, um…I was beginning to think that you weren't coming," he started, then waited for a response. When none was forthcoming, he pressed on, "I mean, I came like you asked…And you weren't here…And I didn't see you…coming…And, um…I…Didn't think you would come."  
  
And still he said nothing. Just stood and smiled that knowing smile.  
  
Daisuke opened his mouth, and would have continued rambling needlessly if the Emperor hadn't taken a single step, bringing them together, and twined the fingers of one hand into the hand hanging by Daisuke's side.  
  
He blushed, surprised by the Emperor's closeness. He had wanted this from the first time he had seen him, but he had never thought that the Emperor would be his. And he would be the Emperor's. They had had many meetings just like this one, with the exception that the Emperor had always been waiting for him when he came through the Digiport. He knew that there was something special about tonight, but he didn't know what.  
  
The Emperor cupped the back of Daisuke's head with his free hand and pulled him gently-and yet with a force that would not be denied-into a soft kiss. He parted Daisuke's lips, watching with amusement as the blush deepened. He never got used to it, no matter how many times they did it, it was always the first time, always new. Daisuke closed his eyes, enjoying the moment, tentatively running his tongue along his lover's teeth, noticing not for the first time the sharp, protruding canines.  
  
They separated after a few seconds. Daisuke struggled to catch his breath, wondering why his lover never seemed flushed or breathless after their meetings. Daisuke disengaged his hand from the Emperor's, lifting his hands to take hold of the dark glasses that hid his eyes. The Emperor made no move to stop him as he lifted the glasses off and away from his face, knowing that it made Daisuke feel more comfortable to be able to see his eyes.  
  
The Emperor pushed Daisuke onto his knees on the hilltop, then knelt before him, letting his place the glasses off to the side, out of the way. They kissed again, Daisuke wondering why he was still shivering when he felt so warm inside. When they parted, he licked his lips, then cleared his throat nervously, "There's something special about tonight, isn't there?"  
  
The Emperor smiled, showing his teeth for the first time, and Daisuke found himself unable to look away from the pale shards of soft moonlight the sharp canines threw off.  
  
"Yes, Daisuke, there is something very special about tonight."  
  
"Do you think…I don't know if I'm ready for this Ken," he whispered.  
  
The Emperor's smile widened as he brought their foreheads together, "Trust me Daisuke, you are ready," he whispered back, "My Daisuke is ready for anything."  
  
Daisuke smiled. He was right. He was always right, being a genius had something to do with that he imagined, but whenever it really mattered, Ken was right about everything, "Right."  
  
Ken stood and moved around behind Daisuke, kneeling so his knees were on the outside of the other boy's legs, wrapping his arms around his chest. Daisuke lifted his hands to cling to Ken's arms as his breath quickened and his heartbeat increased. He tried to relax, but how could he when Ken was right there, so close to him…so close he was touching him.  
  
Ken ran his tongue along the edge of Daisuke's ear, sending electric shivers down his spine. Ken tasted Daisuke's essence, the subtle essence that surrounded all living things, invisible and undetectable unless you looked for it. Daisuke's essence was warm, spicy, reminding him of fine- ground cinnamon and cloves. He had grown used to, even fond of, Daisuke's essence, making him long for this moment, impatient for the time to be right and the moment to arrive. Although he would never have told him that.  
  
Daisuke gasped for breath as the Emperor kissed his neck lightly, then licked him from where his shoulder appeared from his jacket to the top of his neck, directly below the ear. He felt a thin sheen of sweat break out over his body, but for some reason, he still felt chilled by the night.  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked, hoping Daisuke couldn't feel his hands shake over his own shivering.  
  
"I…I'm afraid," Daisuke breathed.  
  
Ken smiled, letting his lips hover scarce millimeters from his lover's ear, and spoke softly, "I know…"  
  
Ken took one slightly quavering hand and lightly grasped a fistful of Daisuke's soft brown hair, gently guiding the head over to one side, exposing the long, graceful curve of his lightly tanned neck.  
  
"Don't worry Daisuke, all you'll feel is a slight pinch," he whispered gently.  
  
"And then?" Daisuke's breath shuddered.  
  
"You'll find out," Ken smiled.  
  
He kissed the neck again, readying himself. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, taking Daisuke's neck into his mouth, letting him feel the fangs, then pressed them through the skin. Daisuke gasped as the teeth pierced the skin, sinking through his flesh until they contacted a vein near the surface. He felt his blood begin to flow in a warm stream down his neck into Ken's mouth, where it was carefully taken in.  
  
After the initial pinch that he felt, Daisuke felt the area numb a little, and then warm. He closed his eyes and sighed as the warmth spread through his body, banishing the chills that made him shiver. As Ken nursed on his neck, taking only enough blood to satisfy his hunger without any adverse effects on his lover, Daisuke found himself becoming more and more relaxed, melting into the warmth of the Emperor's embrace, wishing that they could do this again and again forever. The Emperor released Daisuke's neck, licking up the smears and trickles of blood that he had missed, then wrapped his arms around Daisuke, holding him to his chest.  
  
His Daisuke. The one that he would do anything for, even if not even he knew it. When he released him and stood, Daisuke took the glasses from their place in the grass where they had rested and stood as well.  
  
The Emperor kissed him again, one more time before leaving, letting him taste his own blood on his lips. Daisuke closed his eyes, losing himself in the experience, knowing that he would never be the same, knowing that he could never look at Ken again the same way, and not minding the change in the least. When they broke the kiss, the Emperor took his glasses and settled them on his face with one hand.  
  
"Good night Daisuke, and thank you," he said, meaning every word, then turned to leave.  
  
"Good night Ken," Daisuke said to his retreating back. He looked up at the moon again, which had moved to directly overhead, feeling the last of the warm feeling leave his limbs and the chill return. He looked for the Emperor, hoping to see him one last time before he had to leave, but he was gone.  
  
Turning to the small screen he had emerged into the Digital World from, hidden and half buried, he held up his D-3, and disappeared from the Digital World. A few seconds later, the Digimon Emperor sat down next to the screen and looked up at the stars, "Good night, my Daisuke, until we meet again."  
  
Fini.  
  
There you have it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Please let me know what you think about it, but be warned: All flames will be used to make smores!! 


End file.
